HTF meets Monster High fixed
by rosebud171
Summary: "Okay for all you Happy Tree Friends and Monster High fans out there, you're gonna love this.


HTF meet's Monster High

"Okay for all you Happy Tree Friends fans and Monster High fans out there, you're gonna love this.

"A white 9-year old cat with brown hair with purple high lights, wearing all purple and black rock star like clothes, walked up with an excited face on.

"Hi everyone my name's Katie and I'm really excited right now. You ask why? Because all the people from Happy Tree Town are crossing over with a new thing called Monster High. In case you don't know what that is there's a website for that its , there you can meet the students, play a matching card game, and watch episodes but later it will be more then that. Well anyway here's the cast, Giggles will be Draculaura, Flaky will be Clawdeen wolf, Petunia will be Frankie Stein, Lammy will be Lagoona Blue, Flippy will be Deuce Gorgon, Ale will be Cleo de Nile and Lilly will be Ghoulia Yelps.

"Get on with it Katie! Yelled Ale. Okay okay fine bossy. Said Katie kind of mad. Well enjoy. Katie said as she walked off.

"There gonna be acting out two episodes. Which are Talon Show and Party Planners. Oh p.s. I'm not doing the theme song because its to much.

"There's a fashion show at Monster High aka Happy Tree High. Ale acting like Cleo de Nile, dancing like a mummy, meanwhile her boyfriend Flippy Gorgon was proud of her (not really just acting).

"Ale you'd knocked em dead. Flippy said pretending to smile and kissed her on the cheek. (_Flippy in his mind) Eeeew why did I do that do? I have a girlfriend and its Flaky._ Yeah I always do. Ale said. I guess it wasn't bad Flaky said sarcastically. Uhhhh. Lilly said trying her hardest to a zombie. Your next, if they don't clap don't be surprised. Ale said in a snotty tone. (_Ale in her mind) Hey I'm great at this._ Oh please I can do this. Flaky said chuckling. Uhhhh. Lilly said. _(Lilly in her mind) Why do I have to be Ghoulia? I suck at being a zombie._ Good luck, you really need it. Ale said smirking. _(Flaky in her mind) Is this the way Clawdeen walks? Cause I don't know that much about her._ I got it I'll turn the spot light and when it hits her. She'll act like a were porcupine. Ale said as she turned on the spot light. Ahh the light! Flaky said. Oh on the light looks like the moon. Giggles said in perky worried voice. Ahooooooooo! (starts dancing). Oh yeah, break down. Ahooooooo! Umhm umhm yeah. Hehe. Ale laugh to herself. Someone turned on the spot light. Flippy said. Who would do such a thing? Ale said trying to act innocent. Ahoooooooo gasp oh on. Flaky said in embarrassment. Woooooooooooooooo! The crowd yelled. That was awesome. Lammy said. She's out of control and I like it. Petunia said. Wow that was so wild. Flaky said. They didn't ask you for an encore. Flaky said smirking. Grrrrrrrrr. Ale said to herself.

Okay everyone next is party planners, enjoy.

"Rinnnnnngggggg. Petunia's icoffin went off. Giggles Laura's birthday today. Oh man I totally forgot, it's not normal to turn 1600 but for a vampire chipmunk it is. I gotta plan a party. Petunia said running off. Petunia's birthday, happy sweet sixteen...days that is. Giggles said. Flaky, it's Giggles birthday we should plan a party. We should meet at lunch and. Petunia said but gets cut off. I've have plans sorry. Flaky said. Lammy, Lammy, today Petunia's sixteen days old, we should totally plan a party. Giggles said. Sorry got swim practice. Lammy said. Wanna come to a party? Petunia asked Nutty. No thanks. Nutty said. Hey Handy wanna come to Petunia's party? Giggles asked. No thank you. Handy said. Wanna come to a party? No? Petunia said. Hey bats wanna come to Petunia's party? Giggles asked._(Giggles in her mind) Okay question is how do I get down from here? Giggles said hanging upside down. Wooooooow. She screamed._ Does anyone wanna come to a party? Petunia asked. Hey Giggles, hey Petunia. They both said. Happy birthday. They both said. I was gonna plan you a party. Petunia said. I was gonna plan you one. Giggles said. No one would come. They both said. So yeah. They said. Well we can party, just us. Giggles said. Come on lets go to lunch. Petunia said. Surprise!, happy sweet sixteen. Everyone said. Omg you guys are awesome. Giggles and Petunia said so happy. Uhhhhh. Lily said. Zombie everyone said. Click, click, click, click, click, click. The camera went as it took everybody at the party's picture.

THE END well what'd ya think? Not everyday you see a crossover with Monster High and Happy Tree Friends. I hope you've enjoy the a short crossover of this. Please review. I don't own Happy Tree Friends or Monster High.


End file.
